


Lost At Sea

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mermaids, Fisherman!Lothar, Implied Siren!Khadgar, M/M, Mermaid!Khadgar, Near Death Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: Captain Anduin Lothar, former Commander of the Alliance Navy, has heard about the mythical merfolk all his life. Malevolent sirens that call men to their deaths. When he was younger, he used to wander what it would be like to meet one. Now, he doesn't believe in such fairy tales. Until he is lost at sea, and wakes to an unlikely savior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading from my phone since my laptop is dead and I lost my charger ;^; as soon as I find it, I'll fix any weird formatting. 
> 
> This is from a prompt I got on tumblr (the-cookie-of-doom) feel free to send me more, so long as it's short. Ex, this one was "mermaid!Khadgar and Fishermam!Lothar"
> 
> Originally Khadgar was going to kill Anduin, but I think the person wanted something nicer lol, so I changed it.
> 
> Finally~ I hope you enjoy this story, it was actually pretty fun to write and helped me get past a funk.

Anduin had grown up on the water. He knew the ocean better than any family or friend he’d ever had. And while she was a fickle mistress, she was kinder to him than most; usually he could read the signs she was giving him, interpret her intentions, and act accordingly, like a lover anticipating what their partner wanted from them. He must have made a mistake and angered her somehow, however, because he never saw the storm coming until it was too late, and suddenly the roaring waves were trying to swallow him into the oceans depths.

  
He had gone out on the water to clear his head, needing to find his inner peace that seemed to constantly evade him recently, his nightmares plagued with visions of death and war. Nothing more than a remnant from his time in the navy, he knew, and yet it was enough to fill his night with never ending terrors. So desperate to be alone for the evening, the oceans swells rocking the boat calmly and lulling him to sleep, he hadn’t brought his usual crew with him. Nor had he taken his fishing boat, the Stormwind, instead manning his much smaller personal boat-kept for those times when he wanted it to be just him and the sea-through the storm on his own. But despite his best efforts, the small vessel was no match against the vicious sea storm. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was swallowed, and sure enough, a wave, much larger than the others that had been progressively growing larger, loomed over head before crashing down on him, sentencing him to a watery grave as darkness descended upon him.

Lothar woke to the feeling of some great weight draped over his chest, and was met with warm brown eyes peering down at him when he opened his own. As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, fighting back the darkness of night for another day, he could see flecks of gold and veins of honey in those cocoa irises. Awed at the unique beauty that could only be found in eyes such as those, Lothar lifted a hand to touch the youthful face that those eyes belonged too, a soft cheek fitting perfectly in his callused palm, roughened by a lifetime of working hard with ropes.

  
He let his eyes roam over the youthful features above him; full cheeks, plush lips, shaggy brown hair lightened by the sun and flaked with salt. His creamy soft skin shimmered, almost, like some ethereal fey creature sent to him by the gods. The boy, for he couldn’t yet be a man, despite the whiskers of his beard and mustache, gave Lothar a close-lipped smile as he leaned into his touch. Lothar couldn’t believe his stroke of luck that lead to this beauty saving him from the vengeful sea goddess that had only hours before called for his death, but he thanked whatever deity had sent the otherworldly being to him.

  
“I owe you my life,” he said, voice hoarse and throat raw, tongue tasting overpoweringly of brine, and the young man just shook his head. Lothar sat up from his place splayed out over the rock his young savior had dragged him on to. Regrettably, that meant he had to move from his place on Lothar’s chest, and he slid down into the water so that only his torso was able to be seen, arms folded on the rock as he regarded Lothar curiously.

  
“Have you a name?”

  
The young man tilted his head for a moment, before nodding slowly, though he still didn’t speak.

  
“Might I be granted the privilege of knowing it?”

  
More silence, before Lothar was granted the pleasure of hearing the almost lyrical voice of the young man, a voice that had surely lured many men to their own watery graves in their journey to bask in it.

  
“Khadgar,” he said carefully, and Lothar could have sworn that he’d seen the tips of sharpened teeth peaking out between those soft lips. And as that thought occurred to Lothar, he wondered what the youth was doing so far out in the ocean to where land was only a small figure on the horizon, with not a boat or ship in sight.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Khadgarc and you have my gratitude for saving me. But what were you doing so far out in the middle of a storm?"

  
“I could ask the same of you,” was the reply, and Lothar couldn’t help but grin at his spirit.

  
“Fair enough, I suppose.”

  
“You should be more careful. The sea can be quite unkind when the mood strikes her.”

  
“Yes, yes she can.”

  
The more Lothar looked at Khadgar, the more he realized that what had seemed like otherworldly qualities weren’t just a figment of his oxygen-starved mind. Khadgar’s skin really did shimmer as of painted with diamond dust, glowing with more than the morning sun reflecting off water and salt. And the way he moved, swaying slightly from side to side when Lothar discreetly craned his head to look, it was if he had a tail that was swaying underwater instead of legs treading to keep him up.

  
“What are you…?”

  
With a sharp grin, all teeth behind those deceptively soft lips-like a rose’s petals hiding deadly thorns-Khadgar pulled himself back onto the rocks.

  
It was his hands Lothar saw first, as Khadgar hauled himself up. At first glance, they were soft looking, like the rest of him. Elegant and unused to hard labor, not unlike that of a musician. Then Lothar realized his fingers were longer than they should be, as if lengthened with an extra knuckle, and tipped with dangerous claws sharper than Lothar’s best knife.

  
Then, the shimmering sapphire and blue topaz and amber caught his eyes, drawing them to glimmering scales like gemstones that began where Khadgar's hips flared into a tail in place of legs, merging seamlessly with the supple skin of his abdomen. A tail that was easily as long as Lothar was tall, coiling around the rock and full of lethal strength to propel Khadgar through the water like a knife, able to outpace the fastest predator, or catch the swiftest prey.

  
Prey that was most often humans, if he remembered correctly.

  
Khadgar looked at him strangely, and before, the look would have gotten Anduins’ blood running hot. But now, with the new information on what Khadgar was, it only made him apprehensive.  
“Are you going to kiss me or kill me?” he asked, almost flippant, never one to be serious in a dire situation. He didn’t miss the way Khadgar’s eyes had roamed over him slowly as he regained consciousness, and now they settled on his lips just a little longer than appropriate.

  
“I haven't decided yet,” he mumbled, still staring, watching as Lothar licked at his dry lips to moisten them.

  
Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Lothar pulled Khadgar back onto him in the position they had been in when he woke, and tangled a hand in the young mans hair as he crashed their lips together, careful of Khadgar’s teeth that could easily tear through his lips.

  
Khadgar kissed back eagerly, if a bit sloppy from inexperience, and he tangled his claws in Lothar’s already tangled hair. Unable to resist anymore, Lothar ran his free hand over Khadgar’s tail. He’d heard of the merfolk since the first time he’d ventured out on the sea, and had always wondered what it would be like to see one. To touch them. Feel the way their skin met scales, feel how the scales moved over the lethally powerful tail. He was surprised when the scales weren’t slimy like a fish as he was expecting, absent of the film that costed scaled creatures, but soft, smooth like polished metal.

  
Anduin couldn’t say how long they stayed like that, wrapped up in each other with the sun gradually rising and the sounds of the sea around them. But when the last of the water had dried from Khadhar, and instead of smooth scale, his hand was caressing a soft thigh, Lothar changed their positions to press Khadgar into the rock with a predatory grin that Khadgar returned, teeth dulled and human, disappeared with the rest of his inhuman features, and ready for Lothar to devour him.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to requests on here and tumblr, I'm making a sequel! If there's anything in particular you think would be cool to have in it, please let me know and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
